Amor en el multiuniverso
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: SouHaru MultiAU No importa en que mundo o universo, Sousuke y Haruka siempre estarán juntos. One shots que narran pequeñas historias de estos chicos en los diferentes universos existentes.


Se que aun debo fis, pero tenia que hacer este, espero les guste.

La pareja se mantendra SouHarul, tal vez en algun momento cambie.

Avertencia: Posibles herrores gramaticales, no cuento con un beta, por lo que me disculpo por ello.

Lean notas abajo.

* * *

Sousuke solo podía ver con impotencia.

Atrapado como estaba por estas cintas tan fuertes como el metal, Yamazaki Sousuke solo miraba con furia y pánico como esa vestía, ese monstruo de femenina figura, lanzaba un rayo negro en forma de estrella hacia su amante.

La expresión de dolor y sorpresa en ese rostro sería algo que sacudiría sus pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Haruka!...

El rugió, pero su furia no podía hacer nada contra sus ataduras, es vestía lastimaban a su amante y él era inútil.

Completamente inútil.

Con impotencia vio como del pecho de Haru salía una brillante luz y luego algo parecido a un frágil cristal flotaba enfrente de Haru.

Era hermoso.

Pero Sousuke no podía importarle menos lo hermoso que era, al salir ese cristal los ojos de Haru se apagaron, esos brillantes orbes azules se convirtieron en un aburrido azul sin vida.

Nunca había estado aterrado como en ese momento.

 _No, no, no ¡Haruka! Esto no puede estar pasando….alguien…alguien por favor ¡Sálvelo!_

La criatura, esa bestia femenina careo en felicidad, en sus oscuras manos tomo el cristal del corazón del prodigioso artista Haruka Nanase—Estoy segura que este corazón puro es uno de los talismanes…¡Solo miren su pureza!

Embriaga en su felicidad ella no se dio cuenta del ataque a su espalda hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Tierra…¡Tiembla!

El dolor como nunca antes había sentido en su corta vida (de apenas unas horas) causo que soltara el corazón puro, momentáneamente aturdida el brillante cristal salía flotando de sus manos al cielo.

Solo para ser tomado en un par de manos adornadas en unos blancos guantes.

—¿Es un talismán Neptuno?

Dos figuras surgieron de las sombras y luego Sousuke vio como dos mujeres vestidas en unos cortos trajes de marineros atacaron a la vestía que lastimo a Haru.

 _Ellas son…_

—¡Oye!...—él llamo, aun atado la esperanza llenándolo— eso es de Haruka ¡Regrésalo!—le habría gustado sonar más demandante pero en su lugar había pánico y ruego en su tono.

Haruka necesitaba ese cristal.

—Está bien…—una de ellas hablo, suave y cadente tono hipnótico—….esto no es lo que buscamos, se lo regresare a tu Haruka…—había una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en su tono, uno que Sousuke no supo interpretar.

—Neptuno…—la otra voz sonaba algo exasperada, ella sabía la razón de aquel tono, bueno Sailor Urano debía admitir que incluso ella se sentía aliviada de que este corazón no sea un talismán.

Sailor Mercurio se acercó al joven inconsciente de cabellera negra y dejo que el corazón puro flotara a su legítimo dueño.

Sousuke vio con alivio como el tono enfermizo de Haru se recuperaba y cuando el cristal desapareció supo que su amante estaría bien.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

La cosa bestia rugió de furia y comenzó a atacar a las sailors. En medio de esa lucha de alguna manera las ataduras de Sousuke se desvanecieron y él no dudo en ir directamente hacia Haruka, abrazándolo con fuerza, lo protegería con su propio cuerpo.

—Atacar a un precioso artista no será perdonado ¡En el nombre de la luna!...¡Te castigare!

Sus ojos turquesas vieron como la famosa sailor moon llego a la escena y con un espectáculo de corazones y luces se encargó de la cosa que había dañado a Haru. Sabiendo que ahora estaban a salvo…

¡Sailor moon los había salvado!

El alto joven observo con determinación a su pareja, Haru seguía inconsciente, pero por la suave respiración y su pacifica expresión este solo estaba dormido.

 _Está a salvo…_

—¿Estas bien?.. _._

Levanto su mirada de Haru para toparse con dos grandes ojos azules claros, vagamente pensó que si los ojos de Haru eran como el océano, los de esta persona frente a él serian como el cielo.

—Si…–hablo cuando el nudo en su garganta lo dejo hablar, dándose cuenta que Sailor Moon era quien le había preguntado—…estoy bien…Haru…Haruka está bien…—el alivio era tan grande que casi lloraba— Gracias Sailor Moon…

La guardiana del amor y la justicia se sonrojo ¡Ese chico era tan guapo! Y tener esos bellos ojos turquesas mirándola con tanto sentimiento de agradecimiento podrían nerviosa a cualquiera. Con un enorme sonrojo ella tartamudeo un "no es nada" segundos después ella tuvo una mejor visión del atractivo chico.

 _Oh…_ ella pensó ante la realización que callo en su mente _él lo ve como yo veo a Mamo-chan…_

Usagi Tsukino, popular mente conocida como Sailor moon, sintió alegría de haber podido salvar al joven dormido. Ella estaba feliz de haber hecho que este joven este al lado de su persona más amada.

—Sousuke…—una nueva voz, suave y masculina y dos pares de ojos vieron como el joven dormido despertaba—…Sousuke…—el repitió, ojos de un azul profundo clavados en el mar turquesa del otro.

Sailor moon observo como esos amantes se perdían en su propio mundo.

Ellos eran tan lindos!

 _Mina-chan estaría encantada de verlos juntos…_

Ella misma estaba encantada, en un mundo lleno de escenas ilusorias. No todos los días una vez a dos guapos jóvenes mirándose con tanto amor como estos chicos. La alegría que sentía por haber llegado a tiempo era enorme.

Ella decidió dejarlos solos, podía escuchar sirenas a lo lejos y suponía que estos chicos estarían bien, lo único que lamentaba fue no tener oportunidad de hablar con Urano y Neptuno, pero ya tendía oportunidad en el futuro.

Así que ella se fue, con el corazón aliviado y feliz por la pareja que dejo atrás.

No podía esperar para contárselo a las chicas.

000

—Estoy bien Sousuke, deja de preocuparte.

—Aun debes descansar no andar por la calle así…

Haruka Nanase dio un pequeño suspiro mientras tercamente se negó a darle respuesta a su amante, había pasado ya dos semanas desde el "incidente" y si bien él no recordaba lo que había pasado muy claramente él se sentía muy bien. Lo suficiente como para salir un rato al menos.

Pero Sousuke no pensaba igual.

El alto joven había sido una gran bola de sobreprotección durante esas semanas y no parecía que se calmaría pronto.

—Es molest…

—Wua…

La declaración del artista quedo inconclusa cuando de repente una pequeña bola de energía choco contra él. Él parpadeo mirando hacia abajo para ver a una rubia en el suelo, inmediatamente él se agacho para ayudarla a levantarse, podía carecer de habilidades sociales, pero aun así tenia arraigada la educación de su abuela.

—¿Estas bien?...

Usagi levanto la vista hacia la familiar voz, solo para encontrarse con dos chicos sumamente guapos que la miraba con ligera preocupación.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo.

Dios una chica no puede contra tanta hermosura masculina como esta.

—¡Usagi-chan!...

La voz de sus amigas la saco de cualquier fantasía y luego ella se levantó con la ayuda del chico ojos azules. Inmediatamente ella dio una reverencia disculpándose profundamente.

—Usako…—sintió a Mamo-chan a su lado y ella no pudo evitar sonreír feliz.

—Fue mi culpa también, espero no estés lastimada…—su atención una vez más fue a los chicos guapos.

—Por eso te dije que debías descansar más Haruka…

—Sousuke…

—Sousuke nada, vamos…descanzaras…

—Espera…

El grupo de chicas adolescentes y el joven universitario observaron con cierto grado de diversión a los chicos alejándose mientras uno levantaba sobre su hombro ¡Si hombro! Al más bajo.

Ami se había sonrojado mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos y dedos extendidos.

Makoto con un igual sonrojo solo pudo murmura que se parecían mucho a su antiguo sempai.

Rei miro sorprendía a esos guapos chicos

Y Mina de lo feliz tomaba fotos con su teléfono.

Mamoru solo negó con la cabeza, divertido.

Usagi por su parte los vio alejarse con una suave sonrisa, sabía que ellos estarían bien. Y estaba muy feliz por eso.

—¡Mamo-chan, tengamos una cita!

Y ante gritos y risas las jóvenes guardianas y el príncipe de la tierra regresaron a su pequeño paseo en grupo.

Mientras tanto…

—Tonto Sousuke te dije que estoy bien…

Pero Haru no obtuvo respuesta, en su lugar observo a su amante durmiendo al lado suyo. Ahora mirándolo a detalle noto las ligeras ojeras del otro, sin darse cuenta él sonrió.

—Te preocupas demasiado…

Pero aun así estaba feliz, con cada día que pasaba, con cada acción, Yamazaki Sousuke le demostraba cuanto lo amaba, a veces no se sentía merecedor de tanto amor, pero aun así no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Te amo…—susurro al otro.

Un brazo fue a su cintura instándolo a acostarse al lado del más alto, este se acomodó para enredarse contra Haru.

—Yo también te amo…

Murmuro medio dormido, relajado ahora que sabía con certeza que Haru estaba dormido.

Si…la vida era buena.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

 **Bueno es una idea mantener esto en one shot, tal vez algunos estarán enlazados o no.**

 **Si desean poner a estos chicos dentro del universo de alguna serie de su preferencia díganmelo, y cumpliré sus deseos. Una vez mas me disculpo por errores es algo que a pesar que trato de evitar siempre pasa de vez en cuanto.**

 **con esto dicho y echo, me despedido! hasta la próxima.**


End file.
